1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a wide-angle lens system and, more particularly, to a low-cost compact wide-angle lens system of plastic.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the current trends toward wide-angle lenses advocate for lens systems with a wide field angle thereof to receive a broader view while achieving small aberrations (e.g., lateral color aberration) to form a quality image onto solid state imaging elements such as coupled charge device (CCD) image sensors or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) imaging sensors. However, reduction of these aberrations, especially field curvature, distortion, and spherical aberration, becomes a challenge when configuring a wide-angle lens having a large field angle, especially when the technologies in configuration of the wide-angle lens, such as the number of lenses and the refraction power distribution of the lenses employed have yet to mature.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a wide-angle lens system which can overcome the limitations described.